


Testimony: Jean Grey

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [30]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Sum up Jean Grey's life in 140 characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testimony: Jean Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_She is the testament of the unstoppable human heart,_

_overcome with darkness, it only rises, again and again and again, forever._


End file.
